Because of You
by Excarell Vergazenth Durander
Summary: Momo adalah seorang gadis yang gemar bermain piano dan bernyanyi. Dia mengikuti sebuah pentas musik se-Soul Society. Itu adalah hal yang diidam-idamkannya selama ini. Tapi sesuatu telah terjadi. Apakah itu? Mengapa bisa terjadi? Pantaskah Momo tampil dalam pentas tersebut? Bagaimana sikap Hitsugaya? Penasaran? Ikuti kisahnya.


Nya-_haa_!

Semua fic bakal di re-upload dan diperbaiki lagi demi reader tercinta :* #jduk

Yap! Sekarang udah dihidangkan Because of You dengan cerita yang lebih lebih lebih lebih.. *ditimpuk mak Erot*

Semoga kalian menyukai cerita yang lebih sesuatu ini, oh ya.. Aku saranin baca ini sambil muter lagunya Stephanie – Because of You, dijamin deh bakal mendalami banget! Selamat membaca! XDa

**©Disclaimer: Tite Kubo**

**Because of You**

(Hinamori Momo POV)

Aku… Aku adalah seorang gadis yang lemah, yang hanya bisa bergantung kepada orang lain. Walau begitu, aku ingin membanggakan keluargaku dan seluruh kerabatku dengan bermain piano dan bernyanyi. Ya… Piano dan bernyanyi, aku sangat menyukai itu. Sampai suatu hari saat aku berlatih.

_because of you ima koko ni boku wa ikite iru_  
_zutto honki de mukiatte kureta_  
_arigatou no kotoba kokoro kara_  
_hibikase okuru yo_  
_to your heart_  
_to your heart_

"Hai Momo, bagaimana dengan latihanmu?" Tanya salah satu temanku. Dia adalah Rangiku.

"Ah.. Hai Rangiku-san! Lumayan untuk hari ini." Jawabku dengan tersenyum.

"Pasti kamu sudah siap untuk pentas kan?"

"Tentunya."

"Aku tidak sabar untuk mendengarkannya."

"Tunggu saja ya!"

Satu bulan lagi, aku akan mengikuti pentas bermain musik se-Soul Society. Bagaimana tidak senang? Ini adalah kesempatanku agar bisa membanggakan semuanya. Aku selalu berusaha dan terus berusaha agar mendapatkan yang terbaik. Hanya ini yang aku bisa.

Dua minggu bukanlah waktu yang lama. Aku berlatih seperti biasanya, ditemani oleh Hitsugaya dan Rangiku.

"Sepertinya kamu semakin lihai ya, Momo." Puji Hitsugaya.

"Ah.. Gak seberapa kok." Momo tersipu malu.

"Wah.. Momo malu-malu nih.. Hahaha." Ejek Rangiku.

"Apaan sih Rangiku-san!"

"Becanda kok. Hehe."

"Dasar.. Eh.. Aku belikan minuman dulu untuk kalian ya."

"Ok.. Hati-hati ya." Hitsugaya memberikan nasehat.

Aku berjalan pergi menuju minimarket dekat rumah Setelah selesai latihan, aku berniat membeli minuman untuk kami bertiga, Rangiku dan Hitsugaya menunggu di teras depan rumah.

Saat aku berjalan menuju rumah...

"Awas Momo!" Teriak Hitsugaya dari kejauhan.

"Eh? Hwaa!"

"Hinamori!" Teriak Rangiku.

Setelah mendengar teriakan Rangiku aku langsung tak sadarkan diri.

Aku membuka mata, dihadapanku sudah ada Rangiku, Hitsugaya, Renji, dan Kira.

"Ng?"

"Eh.. Momo sudah sadar!" Hitsugaya terlihat senang.

"I-ini dimana?" Tanyaku.

"Ini di Rumah Sakit." Jawab Rangiku.

"Memang apa yang terjadi sebelumnya?"

"..." Hitsugaya menceritakan yang tadi terjadi.

"Eh."

"Kenapa Momo?"

"Kakiku." Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Aku merasa ada yang janggal dengan kakiku. Kenapa dengan kakiku? Aku mempunyai firasat buruk tentang ini semua!

"Ada apa Momo?" Renji mulai penasaran apa yang terjadi dengan kakiku.

"K-kakiku tidak bisa digerakkan." Jawabku dengan penuh rasa takut.

"Biar ku panggilkan dokternya."

Hitsugaya berlari mencari dokter, wajahnya begitu takut akan apa yang terjadi dengan kakiku . Tak lama kemudian dia kembali bersama seorang dokter.

"Dok.. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan kaki Momo?" Kini Kira yang bertanya.

"Hmm."

"Cepat jawab dok!"

"Kaki nona Hinamori.. Lumpuh." Semuanya terkejut bukan main, mereka tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan dokter itu.

"A..apa? L..lumpuh? K..kakiku? Jangan bercanda! Hahaha.. ha.. ha.. ha." Aku langsung meneteskan air mata, seolah-olah semua harapanku telah hilang dan orang-orang disekelilingku menunjukan raut wajah sangat sedih. Bagaimana tidak? Dua minggu lagi, aku akan mengikut pentas musik, tapi kenapa harus terjadi hal seperti ini? Hatiku benar-benar sakit dan putus asa. Rasanya ingin mati saja.

Ku habiskan waktuku di rumah sakit untuk merenung dan memikirkan pentas itu. Sempat terlintas dalam benakku bahwa Tuhan tidak adil dengan semua ini. Aku benar-benar putus asa.

Setelah kurang lebih satu minggu aku dirawat di rumah sakit, kini aku sudah diperbolehkan pulang. Hitsugaya dan Rangiku menemani setiap hari mengantarkanku pulang.

"Sudah sampai Hinamori." Ucap Rangiku yang menghilangkan lamunanku.

"Ah.. Iya."

"Kamu gapapa kan, Momo?" Hitsugaya mulai khawatir.

"Gapapa kok, Hitsugaya." Aku hanya bisa tersenyum palsu. Rangiku mengantarku sampai kamar.

"Aku pulang dulu ya, Hinamori. Aku harus jaga toko hari ini. Maaf banget gak bisa nemenin kamu." Ucap Rangiku.

"Gapapa kok Rangiku, masih ada Hitsugaya disini."

"Iya, gapapa kok Rangiku. Aku akan menjaga Momo."

"Ok. Aku pulang ya!"

"Hati-hati."

Suasana rumah menjadi sunyi kembali, mataku mulai tertuju pada piano di pojok kamar, piano yang berdebu dan tak pernah disentuh lagi. Aku menjalankan kursi roda menuju piano itu.

"Ada apa, Momo?" Tanya Hitsugaya.

"..." Aku hanya bisa menangis.

"K-kenapa.. Kenapa semua ini harus terjadi?! Kenapa?! Kenapa?!" Lanjutku sembari memukul-mukul kakiku.

"Momo! Hentikan! Itu bisa memperparah kakimu!"

"Aku gak peduli! Gak ada gunanya kaki ini! Semua hancur! Hiks.. Hiks."

"Sudah cukup, Momo. Percuma kamu melakukan ini, lebih baik kamu berlatih untuk pentas musik itu." Hitsugaya menunduk dan memegang kedua pundakku.

"Tapi.. Apa aku bisa tampil dengan kaki lumpuh seperti ini?"

"Pentas itu tidak memandang orang dari fisiknya. Tapi dari kemampuannya!"

Semenjak Hitsugaya mengatakan seperti itu, aku menjadi sadar, memang benar apa kata Hitsugaya, "Pentas itu tidak memandang orang dari fisiknya. Tapi dari kemampuannya!" kata-kata itu kini menjadikaku bangkit dan mulai berlatih.

Aku berlatih terus dan terus, walau kini Hitsugaya tidak menemani aku lagi. Tapi aku yakin dia selalu mendukungku dan besok adalah hari 'h' yang ku nanti-nanti, begitu mendebarkan. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan kakiku yang lumpuh ini, walaupun di panggung nanti aku akan dimaki-maki, tapi demi membahagiakan semuanya, aku rela melakukan itu semua.

Aku datang ke tempat pentas musik itu, begitu mewah dan meriah. Aku memasuki ruang ganti dan latihan sekali lagi untuk memantapkan. Menunggu terus menunggu dan sebentar lagi saatnya aku tampil, tapi.. Orang yang menyemangatiku sampai aku bisa ada disini belum datang juga. "Kemana dia? Apa dia tidak ingin melihatku?" Pikirku.

"Peserta dengan Nomor 22 Hinamori Momo, kami persilahkan masuk"

Ah! Itu.. itu suara MC, aku harus cepat, tapi… Hitsugaya.. Ah.. Sudahlah.. Aku harus cepat!

Aku pun segera menaiki panggung dibantu dengan kursi roda. Tiba-tiba suasana yang hening menjadi ramai sekali, semua penonton melihatku dengan wajah menyindir dan menertawaiku.

"Hahahaha! Mana bisa orang cacat main piano? Hahahahaha!" Aku mendengar salah satu suara penonton. Hatiku sangat terluka, tapi tiba-tiba saja..

"Momo! Kamu pasti bisa! Tegarkan hatimu! Aku yakin kamu sanggup menghadapinya!"

Sepertinya aku mengenal suara ini, dia.. Hitsugaya! Ya.. Hitsugaya.. Akhirnya dia datang juga. Aku pun tersenyum padanya tanda bahwa aku tetap tegar.

Karena orang yang aku tunggu sudah datang, aku langsung memainkan piano. Suara yang ramai sekali itu seketika menjadi hening kembali. Aku semakin yakin bahwa aku pasti bisa! Aku pun bernyanyi.

_itsumo itsu no hi mo ataete moratte bakari de_  
_namida ga koboresou ureshii kara_  
_hitori ja nai koto wakatta_

_tojite miru hitomi ima made kiseki to tomo ni_  
_kakasenai egao, natsukashii koe_  
_kimi-tachi de sugu afurete kuru_

_toki ni wakariaezu komaraseta ne_  
_demo ne honki de mukiatte kureta_  
_"arigatou" no kotoba kokoro kara_  
_hibikase okuru yo to your heart_

_tooku toosugiru_  
_mirai ni tachimukatteta_  
_doushiyou mo nakute nagedashitakute_  
_sonna toki demo soba ni ita ne_

_haruka tsudzuku michi wo hashirinukete_  
_ima wa sukoshi bakari tsuyoku nareta_  
_michibikareru you ni sono koe de_  
_shinjite koreta yo koko ni_

_nanika ga utsurikawaru toki sa_  
_coming out of my shell ima koko de tobidatsu_  
_oshiete kureta the meaning of your love_  
_toki wo koe_  
_irodorareru yo_

_sotto ano hi no boku ni tsubuyaita_  
_yume wo kanaeru koto ga dekita yo to_  
_koko kara itsu made mo utagoe de_  
_omoi wo todokete yuku kara_

_because of you ima koko ni boku wa ikite iru_  
_zutto honki de mukiatte kureta_  
_arigatou no kotoba kokoro kara_  
_hibikase okuru yo_  
_to your heart_  
_to your heart_

"Terima kasih." Aku menunduk memberi hormat.

Dan setelah selesai, semua penonton memberikan tepuk tangan. Aku tidak menyangka ternyata mereka menyukai permainanku. Tanpa sengaja aku meneteskan air mata, tanda bahwa aku sangat terharu.

"Momo.. selamat ya, kamu berhasil." Rangiku menepuk bahuku dan diikuti dari belakang teman-teman yang lainnya.

"Terima kasih semuanya! Aku sangat bahagia saat ini." Aku mencoba berdiri dari kursi roda.

"Momo! Apa yang kamu lakukan?" Hitsugaya datang dari kejauhan.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu, Hitsugaya." Aku mencoba berjalan satu langkah.

"Momo! Jangan main-main! Biarkan aku yang mendekat!"

"Tidak.. Tidak usah, biarkan aku yang kesana." Aku mencoba langkah selanjutnya, tapi aku tergelincir.

"Momo!"

"Sudah.. tidak apa.. aku pasti bisa!" Aku kembali berdiri dan mencoba melangkah. Sesampainya didepan Hitsugaya, pandanganku mulai goyang, dan aku pun menjadi lemas, tapi aku harus mengatakannya pada Hitsugaya.

"H-hitsugaya."

"Iya."

"Maafkan aku yang bodoh ini."

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

BRUK!

Setelah mengatakan itu, aku terjatuh dan tak sadarkan diri. Hitsugaya menangkapku.

" Dasar bodoh! Harusnya aku yang mengatakan itu!"

Selang beberapa menit, MC datang untuk mengumumkan bahwa Hinamori Momo menjadi juara 1.

"Ng?" Aku mulai membuka mata, aku melihat Hitsugaya yang sedang memangku kepalaku dan dikelilingi teman-teman yang lain.

"Hei Momo, kamu menang!" Kata Hitsugaya.

"Eh? Aku?! Sungguh?!" Aku langsung bangkit dan Hitsugaya menggendongku ke kursi roda serta mengantarku ke panggung.

"Selamat kepada Hinamori Momo! Ini hadiah serta pialanya, semoga bisa bermanfaat." Ucap sang MC.

"Selamat ya Momo." Ucap Hitsugaya sembari memberikan bunga untukku.

"T-terima kasih semuanya!" Aku hanya bisa menerima bunga itu dan menangis bahagia.

**THE END**

Terima kasih sudah membaca XD

Semoga cerita udah gak terlalu singkat lagi seperti cerita yang pertama dan semoga kalian menyukainya :3

Jangan lupa reviewnya ditunggu loh~! XD


End file.
